1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a punching device, more particular to a punching device including a separating mechanism for separating a punch support from a die which is magnetically attached to the punch support.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional punching device that is used in the craft industry for cutting a sheet member in a predetermined pattern to form a craft article. The punching device includes a die base 1, a punch support 22 attached magnetically to the die base 1 through magnets 31, a punch 232 supported on the punch support 22 through a plurality of urging members 242, a cover 21 covering the punch 232, and an operating button 241 extending through the cover 21 and in contact with a top of the punch 232. The operating button 241 is operable for driving the punch 232 to punch a workpiece 300 disposed between a bottom of the punch support 22 and a top of the die base 1. The punch support 22 and the die base 1 are separated from each other so as to permit removal of the workpiece 300 therefrom after punching. The magnetic force provided by the magnets 31 is required to be sufficient to permit precise alignment between the punch support 22 and the die base 1 during assembly thereof and to prevent undesired relative movement between the punch support 22 and the die base 1 during punch. As a consequence, separation of the punch support 22 from the die base 1 normally requires the user to rotate one of the punch support 22 and the die base 1 relative to the other or to lift one end of one of the punch support 22 and the die base 1 away from one end of the other of the punch support 22 and the die base 1 while pressing the other end of said one of the punch support 22 and the die base 1 against the other end of the other of the punch support 22 and the die base 1, which is laborious and is likely to cause undesired folding and damage of the workpiece 300.